iDo it for you
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Sam's eyes are dull unseeing, and Freddie sneaks through the shadows looking for revenge. Sam is blind, Freddie's a Private Eye... and they are part of a mystery that will forever haunt them. Seddie- in collaboration with Randomness 101-Seddie Fan.
1. Needed evidence

_A\N: Seddielovergrl here, and I am writing this story with the amazingly talented randomness 101- Seddie Fan who not only is co-writing it with me, but beta-ing it as well. Let us know what you think, each chapter is written by both of us._

_A/N Hey! randomness 101-Seddie Fan. Here's ANOTHER collaboration! XD We're SUPER proud of this one! This'll be intense. O.O_ _Why Should You Review?_ _Because, if you do, you'll inspire OTHERS to review, too! And you wanna be an inspiration, right? YAY! Plus, if you review I'll PM you a nice little thank you! Unless you flame, then I'll hurt your feelings :) And if you flame, but aren't signed in WE. WILL. FIND. YOU. JK, but review and don't flame!_ _Get it?_ _Got it?_ _Good! XD_ _LOVE ALWAYS,_ _-randomness_

**iDo It For You**

Chapter One:

The door crashed to the floor as the bomb squad rushed in.

"Clear!" they yell five minutes later, and that's when I enter.

The name's Fredward-Fredward Benson, private investigator.

I have been doing this job for years; and it never changes-the basic lunatics don't anyways. Maybe the names do, and the places where things go down from case to case... But its days like today that make you shake your head, and sigh.

Her name was Lizzy; she was a sixteen year old with a life, and a family. Now she is a dead body on a slab in the coroners. A lunatic murdered her for drug money. He strapped himself to a bomb when she didn't have money on her, and threatened to blow up half of Seattle. He just wanted a fix.

But, Dean, the suicide bomber? He made a mistake.

You see, Dean used his cell phone to make the call, and we traced it.

We stopped him. And now he is going to rot in a prison cell. Then, for him, his next stop is Hell.

When I walk into building I see rats scurrying along the floor, water dripping from cracks, and broken pipes, garbage everywhere. There is no lighting, except for one bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

I see a gun tossed in the corner. I walk over to bag the gun as evidence that will prove he murdered Lizzy.

The kind of evidence the police never found for Sam. They weren't ever able to prove the truth. They weren't able to prove what really happened to her.

People say I'm crazy for chasing after half-truths. For chasing after tips from crack heads. But I like to get people closer no matter the cost. Closer I wasn't lucky enough to get.

I still haven't gotten real close, I haven't discovered who did it to Sam. But I get closer and closer with every case. I get closer to the key to finding who it was. Thanks to Carmine Puckett. Once he found out about Sam, his favorite niece, he's been leaving me clues to find the bastard. Nine years worth of clues... Half of them unusable. I've been lead to dead ends, dead bodies, and all sorts of useless crap. He's helped the police and I catch some criminals that have gotten on his bad side, though. Sometimes I even wonder if it is worth it, you know, but when I get home-when I see her face. I see those Caribbean eyes that can no longer look at the world.

Because she's blind.

He took her sight, and when he took her sight he took that look she used to have. The one of pure contentment. Joy. Half the time her eyes are dull, lifeless; they have no sparkle. Filled with pain, and loss.

People who knew her from years ago couldn't possibly believe Sam could possibly feel pain. Know what loss is. They have no idea about how horrid her personal Hell is. What I have witnessed doesn't even come close to what it is like. And I felt awful when I realized she lives what we don't like to think about.

She lives in darkness.

But she doesn't let anyone see her weak. She acts strong, she_ is_ strong, but it's just not the same. The bickering between us hasn't stopped, but her light dies out. The light that kept her going. The light that helped her shine. She can act, but not good enough to fool Carly and me. It's a joy to see her laugh, for real, at anything because that light comes back. But then it fades back out.

She's not the Sam we knew, the Sam we _know_. She's vulnerable and sad. Sometimes she'll just sit on the couch and cry. She cries out of those eyes that can't see, because he took it _all_ away from her.

And I'm going to get it all back for her. Because I'd do it all for her.


	2. A girl that lives in darkness

A\N: Here we go again :) We have finally returned and we have brought with us chapter two.

DISCLAIMER: I wished I owned iCarly but I don't (randomness 101-Fanfic Freak doesn't either *sigh*)

Unknown POV

She was dreaming that kind of dream again. You know the kind- the kind that you can't wish yourself awake from. _Sam basically lives that kind of dream; hers is a nightmare, a never-ending nightmare._ It's the kind of dream you have when you are in a deep sleep. Where the dream state becomes real. A dream becomes your own reality. Have you ever had a nightmare like that? A nightmare you can't wake up from?

Dreams are Sam's curse. They taunt and tease her. Make her believe and give her hope. In dreams her imagination gives her the illusion that she can do more than feel, taste, smell, and hear the world. It forms shapes, puts faces, colors, sunlight, and names back together again like a crude puzzle. Makes her feel human again-not like a diseased, blind, childish fool. Then that's when the nightmare begins to take shape…Suddenly it is dark and an uncomfortable kind of quiet. The bright lights, fake smiles, and even the faces have faded away. You can hear the leaves rustling, wind howling and cars rushing past in the street…the street is dark, lit only slightly by the dim lighting coming from the ramshackle apartments that only stay in business thanks to the prostitution and drug trafficking than run out of them. A young girl with unruly blond curly hair stands with her back to you sobbing. She looks down at her watch- at those neon green numbers as a tear runs down her face.

_I look at my watch and see the green numbers staring back at me. 9:33 Pm. Why is that time so familiar? Doesn't matter, I will remember later- always do. That's when I notice I am crying, crying hysterically and shaking as if I was falling apart- like someone ripped my heart out for a reason I can't seem to recollect. __**Puckett's don't cry, they just don't. **__It's then that I remember; when everything come flooding back. The reason I am crying hysterically while walking home through one of the worst parts of Seattle in the middle of the night._

_Him…_

The girl has stopped moving but continues to cry. You want to yell out to her for her to move but you can't speak. What is about to happen is history. It is set in stone. Nothing can change the past. Nothing can change fate.

You hear the men that come around the corner. The strange masked men that have guns and orders to do more than scare a Miss Samantha Puckett; the niece to Mr. Carmine Puckett- the guy they want to warn.

"That her?" One whispers to the other

"Sure is; a mighty pretty one at that." He replies

"Want to do the honors?"

_**BANG!**_

The last things she will remember about that night is that sound- the horrid sound of the gun going off, pain, and pure darkness. Little did she know that the darkness was there to stay...

Sam's POV

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs completely drenched in sweat, hands clutching onto the bed for dear life breathing heavily. Just like I have woken up the same way every single night since the accident. I opened my eyes. Though, it didn't make a difference. There was still darkness. Sheer darkness that haunted me everywhere. Literally. I was blind, and the scariest part of it is that it didn't happen on accident. Someone did this on purpose. I just know it.

I get out of bed and head for Freddie's room not bothering to use my walking stick knowing he wasn't going to be home to yell at me. He barely is anymore. It seems that Freddie lives at work; that he can't stand to be around me anymore. God I miss the way everything was before. Nothing seems to be normal and sane for me anymore, not that it was before, but I yearn for the past. Who could possibly have known I would have wished for my reckless unstable life? Not me.

Feeling my way out of my room I amble stumbling the entire time. It's right across the hall, not hard to find but it doesn't make the distance any easier. Once I found the doorknob I turned it and heard something I didn't expect coming from within.

A snoring Freddie. Wow that sound brought back memories; yes I am talking about snoring. Years ago before the accident I used to spend nights at Freddie's when Carly was out of town, my mom had her newest boy over, or I just needed a night away from the rest of the world- to spend time with my dork.

At one point I use to sleep on the pull out couch in the Benson's living room wearing one of Freddie's tee shirts and a pair of his boxers (yes boxers I was surprised too).

That first night I spent there is imprinted in my memory-how Freddie stood up to his mom fighting for me and got her to let me stay with him. Every time I think about it I get a goofy smile on face and when I realize I am smiling like that I punch the next dork I see.

At the time, the way she acted confused me. I remember how she didn't put up much of a fight.

Eventually over time she started expecting me to come over after school and possibly spend the night. Mrs. Benson started to buy me ham, _Peppy-Cola_ and _Fatcakes_ when she went shopping-not protesting at all. She even started to purchase my shampoo and conditioner when she went to the drugstore down the street.

The Benson's transformed into my second home, when I wasn't at Carly's I was at Freddie's apartment. She no longer saw me as that girl that hurt her son but as Freddie's best friend that he later asked to be his girlfriend. Mrs. B wasn't the least bit surprised when we got our own place together senior year. Everything that she did for me still makes very little sense. It was as if she thought we were going to get together from the beginning.

Slowly opening the door to Freddie's room I remembered what went through my mind and what Freddie looked like that first night I spent with the Bensons when I snuck into his room.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was cold. I do remember that. I was barefoot on the icy wooden floor of the apartment having a staring contest with the closed wooden door._

_Carly had, at one point, told me about Marissa's insane pass-code you had to enter into this alarm system from the inside in order to open the door._

_It didn't have me worried at all though because Freddie had explained to me that he had reprogrammed the alarm system so it was turned off at night. Freddie went on a rant about it one of the times I made fun of him for letting his mom control him. Let's just say it was an interesting argument that he won for once. If I were in his place I would do the same thing though, no joke. Who wants to try to put in that code correctly if you want to go and get a midnight snack when you are half asleep?_

_So it wasn't that I couldn't open the door, it was that I wasn't positive I wanted to. His room is his room for a reason and he was fast asleep. Plus, he looks cute when he is asleep; going soft has nothing to with me having mixed feelings._

_Part of me said I should go back to the couch, freeze and not wake Freddie- the other part of me filled my head with thoughts of warmth and the safety of Freddie's arms. You can guess what side won that conversation, I bet you guessed correctly._

_Slowly I opened the door and stared into the room. He was curled up in his blankets, sleeping like a baby._

_END FLASHBACK_

I wonder if he looks like that right now. Or if he is lying on his side hugging a pillow knees brought up to his chest pretending that pillow is me. It was moments like this that I missed my sight the most. Every night I slept in the same bed as Freddie I felt at ease. He would wrap his arms around my waist without a word- my arms and body would get pressed up against his chest as he lay on his side. I would fall asleep in seconds to the pounding of his heart.

But that soon turned into him sleeping in the chair next to my hospital bed every night.

We'd decided to break things off after the 'accident.' He insisted I didn't need the extra stress and, since I didn't know the makeup of our shared apartment that well, I should move in with Carly and Spencer.

And since then he's been so protective. He's let me take care of myself but the second I need help he's there. And sometimes I wish he was there more often. But no, he's off finding the person who blinded me. Not staying with me, helping me feel better. He's finding the person who plagued me with sadness.

But the reason for my sadness isn't my loss of sight; it's my loss of the real Freddie.

And even though he thinks he's looking for my blinder, he's really looking for himself. I just know it.

Fin.

A\n: Please review! Virtual hugs and cookies to those that press that pretty little button at the bottom of the page and review!


End file.
